Vision is one of the most important senses. People are in particular visual creatures, often favoring visual perception over other senses. Further, humans constantly use their eyes in almost every task whether it be for reading, walking, or driving. This reliance on the visual system as the primary sense for interacting with the world makes the human eye incredibly important and thereby meaning any deficiency in visual performance can have a large negative impact.
The eye and the visual processing system are quite complex and as such can be negatively impacted by a variety of conditions, syndromes, and complications. Such problems can result in photophobia, reduced field of vision, clarity of vision, and other visual compromises. While ophthalmic prescriptions are somewhat effective in reducing the negative effects of near-sightedness and far-sightedness, ophthalmic prescriptions and lenses are not able to solve or reduce a variety of conditions, syndromes, and complications. For example, ophthalmic lenses have limited effect on photophobia or reduced field of vision. Regular eye glasses mostly correct for image clarity and focus but do little to correct for other visual performance and acuity issues.
Thus, a need exists for a solution to alleviate visual system problems that are not solved or fully solved with current ophthalmic prescriptions and lenses.